osshfandomcom-20200214-history
Prismages
Posted to a blog dedicated to public domain (CC0) creations, small game studio Moosader offered up six characters as the basis of works themed around the trope known as https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MagicalGirl (but explicitly not limiting the characters to the female gender or even a gender binary). Details about the heroes, their organisation (named Prismages, but see next paragraph), and world are still being determined, but in the public domain spirit lead writer Rachel encourages anyone who wants to decide any part of the narrative for their own needs. http://publicdomain.moosader.com/2020/01/05/public-domain-magical-girls The characters each have a personal (civilian) name that would not be out of place in their setting, but also have individual names in the conlang Láadan (based on wikibooks:en:Láadan/Láadan Word Lists#Colors although Rachel has stated dissatisfaction with how similar-sounding the result is), and an alternative name for their group in the international auxiliary conlang Esperanto (K.C. Magiuloj with a pronunciation note "Kejsi" on the initialism for Kansas City; the other word means simply 'magicians', 'magic-users'). They all attend colleges and live in the Kansas City metropolitan area (which spans the Kansas-Missouri border). They have an intentional diversity of body types and presumed ethnic backgrounds (and as previously mentioned, gender identities that are left open to interpretation by individual works featuring them, although no detail is set in stone metatextually speaking). Ruby Melton thumb A.K.A. Laya, themed red (and named after an often-red gem that is also a common given name). Lives in Lee's Summit, Missouri and attends Metropolitan Community College, Kansas City campus. Puffy black hair and dark eyes. Civilian clothing includes a grey sweater, black trousers, and red shoes. Amber Franklin thumb A.K.A. Layun, themed orange (and named after gem-quality hardened sap that often comes in shades of yellow, orange, brown, or red that is also a given name). Lives in Raytown, Missouri and attends University of Missouri, Kansas City campus. Shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes. Civilian clothing includes a yellow-on-blue varsity letter t-shirt, cut-off denim blue jeans, and orange galoshes. Goldi Kumar thumb A.K.A. Léli, themed yellow (and named with a given name reminiscent of the metal gold). Appearance (aside from costume colour) and family name were swapped with Honeydew during the design process to avoid unfortunate and accidental reference to racial ideas about skintone. Lives in Olathe, Kansas and attends an unknown college or university, perhaps Kansas City Art Institute or the University of Kansas. Long wavy dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Civilian clothing includes a flowy green (possibly now yellow or some other colour due to swap) blouse, a black undershirt, leggings, and grey boots, as well as earrings and purple lipstick and eyeshadow. Honeydew Lu thumb A.K.A. Liyen, often goes by just Honey, themed green (and named after a melon that is green when ripe). Appearance (aside from costume colour) and family name were swapped with Goldi during the design process to avoid unfortunate and accidental reference to racial ideas about skintone. Lives in Overland Park, Kansas and likely attends Johnson County Community College. Short light brown hair and dark (almost umber) brown eyes. Civilian clothing includes a dark grey button-up jacket left open, chain choker necklace, light grey shirt, denim blue jeans and grey boots, as well as pink ear studs and assorted bracelets. Skye Mohammad thumb A.K.A. Leyi, themed light blue (and named with a given name similar to 'sky'). Lives in Kansas City, Kansas and attends an unknown college or university, perhaps Kansas City Art Institute or the University of Kansas. Long light blue hair and dark eyes. Hero uniform includes a hair covering and shoulders are not exposed as in the other costumes (changed from earlier in the design process). Civilian clothing includes a pink sweater, brown pants, and red canvas boat shoes as well as purple lipstick. Mauve Díaz thumb A.K.A. Lula, themed violet (and named after a pinkish purple colour). Lives in Kansas City, Missouri and attends an unknown college or university, perhaps Kansas City Art Institute or the University of Kansas. A pink buzz-cut and greyish eyes. Civilian clothing includes a yellow shirt, a purple zippered pocketed hoodie, and grey pants and shoes. Category:Female Characters Category:Nonbinary Characters Category:2020 Debuts Category:Superheroes